Little Monster
by N.K.Glasses
Summary: A short story on how Eren and Levi met and how they are now living their lives as big time drug dealers for the large Pharmaceutical Company, The Survey Corps.


_Summary on AO3_

 _Levi had a small confession._

 _He liked not giving a fuck._

 __Or__

 _A short story on how Eren and Levi met and how they are now living their lives as big time drug dealers for the large Pharmaceutical Company, The Survey Corps._

 _There are a few bumps, but it's not something the couple can't handle._

* * *

 **Hi, I honestly don't know why I made this. There were some scenes that were stuck in my head that I had to write out. I like this universe so I might write for it some more when I get the chance.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes you find. I don't have a beta.**

* * *

Little Monster

Levi had a small confession.

He liked not giving a fuck.

It took some time to realize that he could do whatever he wanted. No one could make him do anything. Why should he care about fitting in? This mind set wasn't the best ideology, because it came with some heavy consequences.

It didn't matter how old he got, it was always the same. He was a classified as a delinquent when he was younger. His poor mother had to deal with his teachers constantly complaining about his behavior. As he got older it got worse: cussing out teachers, flipping off authority…petty crimes. As time passed, not even his mother could listen to it. It was probably for the better. She only wanted the best for him, but he couldn't fit into a little box…not even for her. Sadly, she passed away from an untreated illness. His uncle, Kenny, took him in. The bastard enrolled him into a new school to start fresh.

What he ended up doing was creating chaos.

He met Eren Jaeger and nothing was the same after that.

The boy was in the same grade as him and had an even worse attitude.

A true hellion…

Levi was sure that hell was backing up the brunet's rage.

After their first initial meeting, they avoided each other. Levi avoided the boy, because he wasn't use to having someone match him in almost every way. Eren, Levi later found out, avoided him because of a small crush. The brat didn't seem to know how to deal with his feeling.

It didn't last for long.

Destiny must have wanted them together.

Levi would never forget the day. He had been running from the cops, because of the graffiti he had done on old man Pixis's house. It had been very late into the night and raining. If he concentrated he could still feel the rain slapping him in the face, his shoes sopping wet from his feet hitting the puddles and the goose bumps that had covered his arms. He had started to think about turning himself in, because they were close on his tail and –frankly – he was getting tired. Jaeger, the brat, had pulled him…had yanked his ass so hard that he slammed into the brick wall of an alley. The boy had the strength of a bull. Levi remembered staring into those ridiculously big amber eyes.

He was a goner after that.

They were **inseparable** after that.

Levi became a familiar face in the Jaeger household. Such a thing wasn't hard when the only occupants were the golden eye boy and his beautiful mother. Mama Jaeger was extremely understanding of them. She knew that Eren did things that were not seen as just. He stole and got into fights, but what he did steal was food, basic things to survive, and gifts for his mother and Levi. When he did get into fights, it was usually to defend himself or others around him.

They had a nice setup going. Levi's uncle could have cared less what he was doing. If the cops hadn't called him, his Uncle Kenny was just fine. Mama Jaeger was the opposite. She was and still **is** very much a part of their lives. If she wasn't making sure their wellbeing was in order, then she was threatening people left and right to keep them safe. She tried to bring normalcy back while Eren tried to provide for them through unsafe means.

Things got better for them.

They started dealing on the side to earn some money, but then dealing on the side soon became a full time job. It was rocky at first, but it got easier when they both met a very wealthy man that was interested in their teamwork. That man was Erwin Smith.

He was the reason that Mama Jaeger no longer lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment; he was the reason that both him and Eren did not have to worry about the cops being on their tails and he was the reason for their success. The brunet had realized earlier on that people would not take Levi seriously. As Eren continued to grow into the deviously handsome man that Levi knew today, Levi on the other hand stopped growing after his first growth spurt. He still remained only a few inches above five feet, while his lover was a little over six. Eren no longer looked like a little boy with too big eyes and an even bigger attitude. He looked like a man…an adult.

Levi must have inherited all of his looks from his mother. He had her slim frame, her height, and youthful and delicate features. Of course that didn't keep him down.

He rejoiced.

Levi was the main boss in their chain, though most did not know this. Eren, his love, became the face of their enterprise. He was the one that all the fat cats paid attention to. This meant that Levi was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted. He didn't have to talk to anyone…and he didn't.

In fact, as he strolled down the dimly lit hallway he didn't say a word to any of the lackeys he passed. He did, however, decided to pop his cherry bubble gum. They all turned their heads to him, looking at him in either lust or disgust. Levi looked young, slightly younger than his lover, who was the same age as him. He thought it was those golden eyes. They used to be so big on the brat's damn face. He looked like a baby at times. They now fit his face better. Or maybe it was the scowl he wore so often that was making him look older. Whatever the reason, most in the organization thought that Levi was Eren's main twink, who could do whatever he wanted and no one could say otherwise.

So no one did.

Levi swayed his hips as he saunter through a familiar door into a conference room, interrupting a meeting - not that he cared. He found just who he was looking for.

The room was filled with fat cats, and one that Levi wasn't practically fond of. Nile Dok was a sleazy man that was very lazy in his work. He thought no one was watching his performance, but he was wrong. Nile had a problem with keeping his eyes and hands to himself as he seemed easily fooled by looks.

Levi couldn't wait to waste his ass.

Erwin must have heard his thoughts, because he called for everyone's attention again. Levi paid no mind to the other men as he strolled to the head of the table and sat in the lap of his favorite person. Eren didn't look too pleased by Nile's earlier gawking if the possessive arm draped around his waist was anything to go by.

"You gave yourself a touch up." Levi's ear tingled with the way Eren mouthed around it.

"So you noticed." His pale hand carded itself between even paler locks. Levi took to bleaching his hair after he decided he wanted a change in his appearance. Blond somehow made him look even younger or like a teenager with a rebellious streak.

"How could I not?" The silver eyed male lightly grinded his hips into his lover. Secretly pleased by the attention.

"Why don't you ask for Hunter's opinion on the matter?" A loudly outspoken voice interrupted their softcore foreplay.

Of course it was Nile.

The jealous fuck...

"Excuse me, Mr. Dok?" Eren wasn't pleased and Levi could wholeheartedly understand. His poor love was stuck going to these meeting to keep up appearances. He understood how boring Eyebrows' speeches could get.

"I was just wondering if Mr. Smith was curious about Hunter's stance of this decision." Instead of keeping his fat mouth shut, the fuck kept talking. "I just believe that Hunter is a little…distracted right now." Nile Dok made it a point to look Levi directly in his eyes.

Levi stared back while popping his gum again.

He flipped the man off with his manicured nails.

Minister Nick seemed to gain the same nerve as Dok. "I agree with Nile." He said to Erwin then turned toward Eren and said, "I think you aren't taking this seriously." Levi popped his gum again, louder this time. He did not miss Nile's eyes dropping to his lips.

Hanji, Erwin's partner, was practically vibrating in their seat next to the blue eyed man. They were always curious if he would say something. It seems that these men seem to have forgotten their place and Levi was more than happy to put them back. Eren might have more mass, but his lover was ruled by emotion. When he killed, it was always messy and the taller man would forget about his own health. Levi was not a stranger to bandaging wounds and setting broken bones. The faux blond, on the other hand, was very neat and clean in his methods. He preferred knives.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dok and Minister Nick, could you repeat that? I wasn't sure I heard you correctly?" The brunet's voice certainly had a very stern quality to it. It was certainly doing things for Levi. This meeting could have been over and he could have had Eren too himself by now. Shitty glasses and Eyebrows would have filled him in later.

"I…uh…" Minister Nick seemed to have lost his words – and his courage – as he grasped what he was doing.

No one challenged, Hunter.

No one told Raven what to do.

It was very simple.

"Never mind, sir, you clearly understand what is going on right now. Mr. Smith didn't ask for his opinion so I assume he already knows it." The older man was starting to sweat under the scrutiny or both silver and gold eyes.

"I understand, Minister Nick. Dok, did you still have something to say." The gold eyed dealer stared Nile down, daring him to object. Levi had no doubt that Eren would reach across the table and wrap his large hands around the bastard's neck if he did speak out again. Of course, Levi wanted Eren's hands on him instead.

Levi watched as Nile tensed and relaxed his hands before finally calming down. The older man narrowed his eyes at Levi before shaking his head, no.

Good.

Levi popped his gum again as he took stared at Nile. A small smirk was painted on his lips.

Levi saw that Erwin was barely hiding his amusement, while Hanji was outright laughing.

"Well gentlemen, with that I would like to end this meeting. We will contact you." Levi wasn't sure he was aware that such men could run out of a room so fast. The tension must have been thick. Nile of course was one of the few that lingered, but that lingering did not last for long when Eren's body guard came into the room. She looked clean as always with her fresh haircut and dark suit. Mikasa Ackerman was one of Eren's friends that he did not have pleasure in meeting. She is very over protective of the brunet ever since he saved her all those years ago. She knew that she couldn't overstep her bounds with Eren and his relationship, but she did try to annoy Levi when no one was around. Besides being annoying, she did keep the external threats away. She is also the reason Nile and the others filed out of the room when they saw her. For some reason the men saw her as more of a threat than they did Levi, which in itself was a very big mistake.

"That was so funny, little monster." Hanji was running towards him once the door was locked and room was empty except for Erwin, Mikasa, Eren, Hanji and himself.

"Tell me again, why do we keep Dok, with us?" Eren asked leaning on the conference table. Erwin regarded the other.

"He's one of the reason the cops aren't on our tail, but don't worry. He needs us more than we need him. I have several connections in the police force, but I rather not lose a connection unless absolutely necessary."

"Then he's going to have to lose a nail or ten if he keeps fucking doing this." Levi spoke up. "No one really gave a shit about this meeting and he's being a jealous little pig." He broke free of Hanji's gross embrace.

"Yes, he has taken more interest in you as of late –"

"I think it's the blond hair. I think he has a thing for blonds." Hanji slyly glanced over at Erwin. "Who knows?" They shrugged and grabbed Levi's hands. They were moving his arms while they moved their shoulders and feet in a weird dance. Levi stiffly moved along with them. The wild brunet always got a strange look in their eyes when they had too much energy, but more energy means that they were excited about something. Levi decided not to fight it.

"Oi, spit it out already."

"Guess!" They sang bumping hips with Eyebrows.

"You got a new dog?"

"Nope!" Levi gave up his shot as he was physically manipulated to dance.

"Our shipment from overseas is coming early?"

"Nope!" Erwin gave the other blond a sympathetic look. The big oaf couldn't even control their partner.

"You found out what happened with that thing three months back?" Levi was grateful for Eren's reply, because Hanji released him and bounced over to the other long haired brunet.

"Why, yes!" Hanji took an envelope out of their inner breast pocket. "As disorganized as Levi believes me to be, my operation is nearly flawless especially with my assistant, Moblit, checking and rechecking after me." The pushed the paper into Eren's face. "That paper has all the shipments we had out at the time and when they were received. We didn't think much at the time because it said the shipment was received, but I know what you're thinking. How, Hanji, did we lose five hundred big ones if the paper said the shipment was already received?" Hanji said in a falsetto voice. Levi was confused at whose voice they were imitating, because it surely wasn't his or Eren's.

"After cross referencing the weight each shipment was hauling, I noticed that shipment 0284 was carrying at least one hundred kilos when it left our lovely establishment, but when it was received the report says only forty kilos." They pulled out another paper and shoved it into Erwin's face. "I saw that someone tried to change the shipment weight to say that it was one hundred. A little birdie told me that Sannes had been trying to sell again on the side and while we don't tend to care about that type of thing too much…he's been caught selling our product without our knowing."

"He's also part of the police force." Mikasa piped in looking at Erwin.

To be honest Levi had grown bored with the subject. He just wanted to leave, that loss was not as significant as Hanji made it seem. Others knew to stay out of their territory, but there were some that thought differently. On the money side of things, Eren and Levi could do nothing. This was mainly a problem Erwin had to deal with. Hell, even the meeting today wasn't really that important. Eren and Levi only dealt with Erwin and Hanji, but it's about gaining 'trust' Erwin had said. Fat cats only wanted to spend their money if they knew you had everything on the table – which was not going to happen – but it made them feel better…important.

"So…?"

"Well, little monster, we need either you or Eren to help get the message across. Sannes is only a small time man; I think he's working for someone bigger. Just show them the old Raven and Hunter love." Hanji seemed to think something was funny because they covered their smile. "Sorry, Raven doesn't make much sense now with you being blond."

"Is that it?" Eren asked fiddling with the ring on his thumb. Mikasa was quick to make him stop.

"I would guess so."

"Let's make it a public show. Invite that sleazy bastard to the showroom tomorrow; might as well knock out two birds with one stone." Levi stated grabbing Eren's hand and walking away from the others, Mikasa followed closely behind. It wasn't like someone was dumb enough to confront Eren. They walked passed people on their phones and people sitting at their desks. Most didn't know that the big time Survey Corps's Pharmacy building had underground levels serving as a meetup for most the white collared criminals they dealt with.

Levi dragged Eren into the elevator and hit the 'G' button off to the side. Mikasa was as quiet as a ghost.

It was only when the elevator doors closed that Levi remembered why he dropped by to visit the brunet. "Mama called. She asked if we were coming." Silver eyes glanced at dark grey. "She was wondering if you and Armin were coming as well."

"Oh, shit, she left me a voicemail earlier. I forgot to check it." Eren looked down at him and smiled. "Thanks, Love. I'll call her when we get into the car." He nodded to Mikasa, who left the elevator first. "I'll see you there."

They made their way to Levi's car, a black sleek foreign vehicle, with Levi spitting out his gum before he entered his ride. True to his word, Eren called his mom when they got in. Mama Jaeger's voice could be heard from the driver seat. She was probably upset, it was a little late.

"Mama, I know. I'm sorr-" There was rapid German being spilled through the speakers. "Yes, I know. I know. Levi is here and yes he's coming. Mama! He's driving–" Eren gave him a sour look before holding the phone to his ear.

"Salut Maman." The older woman was absolutely charmed when he said anything French to her. That seemed to calm her down a bit. Eren knew what he just did and was now pouting in the passenger seat. "Yes, I am terribly sorry, the meeting was running a little later than usual. We should be there in a few minutes. Yes…we love you too, bye."

"She loves you more than me." Levi smiled glancing at those beautiful golden eyes.

"Don't be silly; she loves us both and you more." He leaned over to give a quick kiss. "Now as an apology for being late you are going to get her a bottle of fine wine."

Levi ignored the whine as he was pulling up to a store. "But, Mikasa and Armin are going to beat us there!"

"No buts."

Levi was ecstatic. Today was the day Nile Dok would eat his own tongue. That bastard was always looking at him and making snipe comments. It was easy to see the older man wanted him. When Erwin held his charity fundraisers, the bastard would always slide up next to him and Eren with a smug smile as he talked about whatever accomplishment he had done. He was always sure to flash whatever bling that was on his wrist in Levi's direction…like it was the money the faux blond stayed for.

There was another time when blond had been finishing his short outside. The company's Christmas party (and his public birthday party to his displeasure) had been loud behind him and Eren had ditched him earlier because he didn't like the smell of smoke. Levi was going to go in after the long haired brunet when he was finished, but life had other plans.

A flashy black sports car had pulled up to the curb which had the valet scrambling to serve the new comer. Of course it was Nile Dok that had hopped out a car that screamed 'mid-life crisis'.

So much for keeping a low profile…

"I see your little guard dog isn't around you." He tried to say this with confidence, but Levi knew that the bastard was scared. He had been constantly glancing over his shoulder as if Eren would appear out of thin air.

Levi had ignored him, but he had figured out subtle hints did not work on this man.

"You know, they say those that smoke tend to have an oral fixation." Levi remembered that dirt bag stepping up to him. His rancid cologne was stronger than the blond's cigarette. "I could help you with that." Dok even had the nerve to look him up and down before making a show out of licking his lips.

No class.

Levi had given him an unimpressed look before finishing off his short. The blond was going to be polite, but Nile always had to make things difficult. The man had the fucking nerve to grab his arm.

"You know I never meant a bitch that was so well trained. I wonder what he did to make you so quiet. A good fuck, money, or maybe it was a good ol' fashioned spanking." Dok had whispered the last bit into his pale ears.

Oh, Levi had been furious. He had a knife in his pocket and Nile's neck was left wide open. Erwin had found them before Nile's head ended up on the pavement – which was a shame. Of course Nile had backed off. The fucker had the nerve to make it seem like he had been the one to come onto him. Erwin was more of an observant man. Erwin didn't let on to how close Nile had been to dying a very painful death; Erwin did not tell Nile that he was sexually harassing one of the big bosses of the Survey Corps; Erwin did not even tell Nile that his days were numbered if he kept on trying, because Erwin would cover up his death like it was nothing.

Neither blond told Eren.

But tonight, that will change. He was going to make the fucker piss his pants.

Erwin wanted them to get some information out of Sannes. Most started talking after the first couple of hits, but it seemed Sannes was a little different. Pale eyes took in the man strapped to the chair in the all-white room. He had such a look in his eyes. He was going to be difficult.

There was clear tarp covering the clean floor and four chairs off to the side for their audience. Hanji was setting up the needed supplies. Normally, Levi would be dressed similarly to what Hanji was wearing. They had on a rubber smock, gloves and rubber boots. The young looking blond only had on gloves, white pants, and tall black rubber boots. His torso was left bare, his tattoos left on display.

Hanji had told him that he was being too dramatic.

His audience was coming into the room. Eren looked a little bored coming in, but seemed to have perked up at his shameless display. Levi never minded putting on a show for his love. The brunet looked a few years younger shuffling in with his worn sneakers, jeans and hoodie. He looked very much out of place between the well-dressed business men. Erwin looked intense as always. His eyes were focused on Sannes and his partner.

And Nile…

...Nile looked like the cat that ate the canary. The bastard was always so full of himself. He probably thought Levi was flirting with him with the way the older man had his eyes glued to his pale flesh.

"My, I didn't know it was going to be this type of party! Hunter, you sly dog, I knew you were the type to share." He looked over to Eren, who still did not look amused, and flinched out of reach.

"Actually Nile, you were invited by Raven. He wanted to demonstrate–"

Sannes began screaming behind him. Hanji had started without him. They were working off the second fingernail, now. Unlike their lab work, Hanji took time to cleanly remove every nail. The first finger was starting to darken from bruising. Blood welled up in the corners before flooding the exposed nail beds.

"Who the hell begins an interrogation before asking questions?" Obviously they did, but Sannes knew that.

"Think of it as a warning, if you don't answer Mr. Smith's question then the real torture begins." Hanji only removed the nails of one hand.

"On the behalf of Hunter and I, we wanted to demonstrate what would happen to you if you kept up your shit." Levi finished on Erwin's behalf. Nile didn't look so confident now. The man looked a little sour and maybe a little shocked by hearing his voice.

Eren looked all too comfortable in his seat as he watched. Levi had no doubt that his favorite person was enjoying himself. Normally he would have had Eren handle this type of thing, because he didn't like the idea of being messy and disliked the thought even more as specks of blood got on his skin and white pants. Erwin asked his retarded questions and when not reply was given, Levi would punch Sannes. So far the other male had multiple bruises on his face. His hand was swollen from its earlier punishment.

It was uncomfortable hitting someone with gloves.

After Erwin had got the information he wanted, Hanji rolled an unconscious Sannes out – the now not so white – room. Erwin had gotten up and was walking out. Levi saw that he gave Eren a look and the long haired brunet was reluctant to follow.

Levi was a big boy; his brat had to remember that.

With only him and Nile in the room, the sleaze got his confidence back. Nile should have been more concern as the older man slinked up to him. "You know you aren't that tough. How tough is it to hit a bound man?" He looked him up and down again with beady eyes. "I can't complain though, you look absolutely delicious without a shirt." Levi could feel a hand ghosting up his side.

He didn't let Nile go far; he nicked the bastard's arm with his knife.

"Oh, feisty, I like it." The poor fuck tried to lunge at him. He didn't stand a chance. The faux blond stepped aside and kicked the bastard to his knees. Levi did not care about being honorable and letting his opponent time to get up, he just knocked the man lower by kicking him in his face properly. There was a nice bruise starting to form on the older man's jaw.

Levi almost thought the poor fuck looked good on the floor under his boot. Of course, Nile wasn't unconscious yet from his light beating. The older man was glaring at him with dark eyes. "Nile, there are very few rules in our operation. You seem to follow a lot of them, but you forget," The blond added pressure to where his boot was crushing Dok's windpipe. "You leave me and Hunter the fuck alone. I have no problem killing you on the **spot**." He added a little more pressure. "I can and will kill you with ease. Do **not** try me, again."

With no remorse or regret, Levi gave one final kick to knock the bastard unconscious.

Eren must have been by the door, because Levi was being embraced from behind. "That was so hot. You look great love." His golden boy gave his neck a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, actually, thanks for asking." He craned his neck to give the taller male a kiss. "I think you feel a little great too actually." Levi said taking note of the bulge that was subtly rubbing against his backside.

"What can I say, you look great when you dominate people."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think. Do you like this universe of apathetic gangsters, a sassy blond Levi and a doting and tough Eren?**


End file.
